2 kluge Mädchen 9
thumb Kapitel 9 Am nächsten Tag waren Timmy,Chester und Aj fertig. Sie gingen durch und fanden sich in Danville wieder. Sie fanden gleich Isabella die gerade rüber zu Phineas und Ferb gehen wollte. "Hey"sagte sie,"War lustig Gestern." "Ja"antwortete Timmy,"Wo gehst du hin?" "Oh,ich gehe nur rüber zu Phineas,Ferb,Lea,Lea,Janina und Miriam die schon bei Phineas und Ferb im Garten sind"antwortete sie. In Dimmsdale fand ein Tennagermädchen mit roten Haaren und sah die Kinder auf die sie aufpassen sollte.Sie ging durch und suchte sie.Auf ihre suche fabd sie Dr.Doofenschmirtz der mal wieder einen Teuflischen Plan ausheckte. "Hallo,was machen sie da?"fragte sie. "Ich versuche die Tri State Arena zu unterwerfen,und wer bist du?"fragte er. "Ich bin Vickey und mir gefählt ihr Plan,wenn sie wollen kann ich helfen,aber nur wenn sie dafür das selbe mit dem Universum woher ich komme machst"schug Vicky vor. "Okay,mein Name ist Dr.Heinz Doofenschmirtz"sagte Doofenschmirtz. "Okay,ich habe da noch einen Vorschlag,wie wäre es wenn wir noch einen oder zwei an unsere Seite hollen"antwortete Vicky. "Tolle Idee"erwiederte Doofenschmirtz. Sie sahen ein kleines Mädchen das gerade Candace versuchte Los zu werden.Dann ging sie und die beiden gingen zu ihr. "Hallo,wir brauchen noch welche für unseren Teuflischen Plan und wir haben dich gerade gesehen und wollten fragen..."sagte Vicky bis sie von dem Kind unterbrochen wurde. "Ja,ich helfe,aber nur wenn ich einen Stadtteil abbekomme in dem ich herrschen kann,und mein Name ist Suzy"sagte Suzy. "Aha okay,das ist Dr.Heinz Doofenschmirtz und ich bin Vicky"sagte Vicky,"Okay jetzt brauchen wir nur noch einen". "Oh ich hab das Mädchen das da gerade lang geht gestern richtig fies gesehen"sagte Suzy. "Aha,okay dann fragen wir sie mal"sagte Doofenschmirtz. Suzy ging hin und wollte gerade anfangen was zu sagen bis:"Hallo ich heiße Sanya und ich helfe euch bei euren Plan"sagte Sanya. "Okay"sagte Suzy,"dann komm mal mit". "Ich heiße Suzy,das ist Vicky,das ist Dr.Heinz Doofenschmirtz"sagte Suzy,"Doofenschmirtz,Vicky das ist Sanya." Sie gingen zu Doofenschmirtz´s Hochhaus und bauten erstmal eine Schnabeltierfalle damit Perry erstmal nichts mehr unternehmen kann.Dann bauten sie einen Inator die Dunkle Wolken erzeugt um die Tri State Arena zu Beherrschen. Bei Phineas und Ferb "Danville ist cool"sagte Aj,"wenn ihr mal zu uns ins Universum wollt dann könnt ihr das jetzt". "Okay dann zeigt uns mal Dimmsdale"antwortete Isabella. Sie gingen durch das Portal und waren in Dimmsdale. Dann wurden Isabella,Lea,Lea,Janina,Miriam,Phineas,Ferb,Buford und Baljeet Dimmsdale gezeigt. Sie blieben aber noch eine weile da.Candace.Stacy,Jenny,Jeremy und die Pfadfinderinnen sind ihnen gefolgt weil was schreckliches passierte. Bei Doofenchmirtz,Vicky,Sanya und Suzy "Ja wir sind fertig,jetzt Probieren wir es gleich mal aus"sagte Suzy. "Okay"stimmten alle zu. Und tatsächlich es Funktioniert. Zum glück waren noch nicht alle kontolierbar. Bei Phineas und Ferb Die Gruppe die Phineas und Ferb gefolgt sind fanden sie. "Zum Glück haben wir euch gefunden"sagte Candace herktisch. "Es ist etwas feurchtbares passiert"antwortete Holly. "Die ganze Stadt wird jetzt von einem verrückten Wissenschaftler kontroliert,und wir konnten uns noch gerade so retten"sagte Adyson. "Okay wir müsen schnell helfen"sagte Phineas. "Okay wir hollen noch ein paar von Leuten die wir kennen und helfen euch"sagte Timmy. "Ach ja kennt ihr so ein Mädchen mit roten Haaren,grünen Oberteil nd schwarze Hose?"fragte Candace. "Okay wir müssen helfen,denn wenn Vicky hilft dann will sie irgendwann auch noch unser Universum erobern"sagte Aj. "Okay,hollt eure Freunde wir müssen schon mal vor"sagte Isabella. "Okay macht das"sagte Timmy. "Wartet"sagte eine Stimme.Plötzlich tauchte ein riesige Mensch auf,"Timmy Turner du und deine Zauberparten geht mit ihnen". "Wer ist das Timmy"fragte Chester. "Ich bin Jean-Claude von Ramme,der stärkste Elf im Universum"sagte er,"Hollt alle hilfe die ihr finden könnt,SOFORT!" "Okay"sagte Aj. Chester und Aj hollten hilfe und die anderen gingen in das andere Universum.Inzwischen haben sich Cosmo und Wanda (Timmys Zauberpaten) sichtbar gemacht. "Okay hat schon jemand einen Plan wie wir sie aufhalten sollen?"fragte Phineas. "Nein"sagte Isabella. "Wie wäre es mit Zauberrei?"fragte Cosmo. "Gute Idee"sagte Ferb. "Danke"bedankte sich Cosmo. Als sie dort waren,schlichen sie sich rein und wurden dann bemerkt.Suzy holte ein Schmerterlingsnetz und fing die beiden schwebenden Elfen und nahm ihnen die Zauberstäbe. "Hey"sagten Cosmo und Wanda. "HAHAHAHA"lachte Suzy. Dann kamen die anderen und schnapten sich die Kinder und sperrten sie in verschiedenen Räumen ein.Nur Phineas und Isabella wurden von Doofenschmirtz extra in einen Raum nur mit einer Tür und ohne Fenster eingesperrt. "Aua"sagten Phineas und Isabella als sie in den aum gewurfen wurden. "Hier werdet ihr erstmal bleiben"sagte Doofenschmirtz. "Ich glaube wir haben verloren"sagte Isabella trauig. "Nur weil wir eingesperrt sind,heißt es nicht gleich das wir auch verloren haben,immerhin Chester und Aj sind ja noch nicht gefangen,und sie holen ja noch verstärkung"sagte Phineas und versuchte Isabella die Hofnung zurück zu geben. Dann erinerte er sich als es von ihn schon einmal gefangen genommen wurden ist.Miriam hat ihn nähmlich einen Tipp gegeben und er glaubte Miriam hatte recht. "Isabella ich wollte dir noch was sagen..."sagte Phineas als er von Doofenschmirtz unterbrochen wurde. "So jetzt werde ich euch zu meinen Sklaven machen und dann helt mich niemand mehr auf"sagte Doofenschmirtz. "Nein"riefen Phineas und hielten sich an ihren Händen fest,fest. Dann schoss Doofenschmirtz einen Strahl auf die beiden,der keine Wirkung hatte. "Wie ist es möglich?"fragte Doofenschmirtz,"Ich überprüffe es noch mal und komme dann wieder." "Da haben wir noch einmal Glück gehabt"sagte Isabella,"Du wolltest mir doch noch was sagen,und ich frage mich wieso es bei uns nicht geklappt hat?" "Weist du,Isabella ich mag dich,und das meine ich nicht wie ein Freund oder wie eine Schwester"sagte er schlieslich.Isabella warf sich auf ihn und Umarmte ihn. "Ich hab so lange gwartet um das zu hören"sagte Isabella. Aj und Chester haben drei Freunde mitgebracht und befreiten erstmal Phineas und Isabella.Dann gingen sie zu den anderen. Bei den Bösen "Jetzt möchte ich noch was von ihnen"sagte Vicky,"Ich will jetzt mein Universum regieren!" "Okay,Okay ich habe hier ein kleineren Inator damit wir noch andere Universen Regieren können und wir fangen mit deinen an"antwortete Doofenschmirtz. Sie gingen in Vickys Universum und verursachten schweren Schaden. Bei den anderen "So jetzt müssen wir nur noch Cosmo und Wanda befreien,ich denke einige sollten sie suchen,andere suchen ihre Stäbe und zwei gucken wie man diesen Inator ausschaltet"sagte Aj. "Okay und wer geht wo hin?"fragte Isabella. "Ich denke Isabella und Phineas sollten rausfinden wie man den Inator ausschaltet,die Pfadfinderinnen suchen nach den Stäben und der Rest sucht nach Cosmo und Wanda"antwortete Miriam. "Okay,und wenn ihr Cosmo und Wanda mit den Stäben habt und wir noch nicht wissen wie man den Inator ausschaltet geht ihr besser schon mal in das andere Universum"sagte Phineas. "Okay"antworteten alle. Nach ein paar Minuten hatten die Pfadfinderinnen die Stäbe gefunden,sie waren in eine Keksdose. "Kein besonders gutes Versteck"sagte Adyson. Dann kamen die anderen mit Cosmo und Wanda an und gingen schon mal vor. Phineas und Isabella guckten nach hinweisen aber sie fanden keine. "Hast du schon was?"fragte Isabella. "Ich denke nicht"antwortete Phineas und guckte noch einmal in den Inator,"Oder doch da steht ganz klein das der Inator nur durch das Lied Gitschee Gitschee Goo vernichtet werden kann". "Okay,das kennen wir ja auswendig"sagte Isabella,"Und eine frage hätte ich noch." "Was für eine?"fragte Phineas. "Wir lieben uns ja und ich wollte ja nur fragen..."sagte Isabella bis sie unterbrochen wurde. "Isabella willst du meine Freundin sein?"fragte Phineas. "Quig"Qutschte Isabella,"Ja,genau das ollte ich fragen ob wir jetzt zusammen sind oder nicht". "Tja jetzt sin d wir das"antwortete Phineas und küste sie. Sie gingen zu den anderen und bevor sie gingen nahmen sie noch eine Gitarre mit. Sie waren angekommen und die anderen hatten sich gerade versteckt. "Hallo"sagten Phineas und Isabella,"Wir wissen jetzt wie wir den Inator ausschalten können." "Und wie?"fragte Holly. "Mit dem Song Gitchee Gitchee Goo"antwortete Phineas,"Aber dazu brauchen wir Candace und die Pfadfinderinnen". "Okay"sagten Candace und die Pfadfinderinnen. "Dann Los"sagte Aj. Sie gingen an einem freien Platz und begannen zu singen. "Ladies und Gentlemen, die Ferbettes! Ich bin Phineas und das Ferb, und wir singen jetzt einen Song."sagte Phineas. Phineas:'''Bautschikabauau. '''Candace: Das sagst du nur zu mir. Phineas: Mau, mau, mau. Candace: Und mein Herz schlägt schneller. Phineas: chicke, chicke, chua. Candace: Bitte hör nicht auf. Phineas und Candace: Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo heißt ich lieb dich so. Phineas:' ''Mein Baby hat 'ne eigene Sprache, wenn sie was süßes zu mir sagt. Es stört sie nicht wenn ich drüber lache, denn sie weiß ganz genau, dass ich das mag. Ich finde es oft verwirrend und klare Worte wären mir dann recht. Doch sie macht dann ganz einfach weiter. Candace:Weiter '''Phineas:'Und das finde ich gar nicht schlecht. Alle:'Ich sag euch was ich mag. '''Phineas:'Bautschikabauau. '''Candace: 'Das sagst du nur zu mir.'' Phineas: 'Mau, mau, mau.'' Candace: 'Und mein Herz schlägt schneller.'' Phineas: chicke, chicke, chua. Candace: Bitte hör nicht auf. Phineas und Candace:' Gitchee Gitchee Goo heißt ich lieb dich so. ''Phineas: J''a, was soll ich denn nur tun?'' '' ''Candace: Was soll ich denn nur tun?'Phineas:Hört sie mir auch wirklich zu? ''Candace:' ''Hört sie mir wirklich zu? '''Phineas:'Wenn ich sag, dass ich sie brauch, Ferbettes: Ich sag, dass ich sie brauch. Phineas:'''sagt sie ich Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo dich auch. '''Candace: Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo dich auch. Phineas:'''Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo dich auch. '''Ferbettes: Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo dich auch. Phineas:'Ich brauch kein Wörterbuch, denn ''Bautschikabauau. '''Candace: Das sagst du nur zu mir. ''Phineas: ''Ma''u, mau, mau. '''Candace:'' Und mein Herz schlägt schneller. '''Phineas:' chicke, chicke, chua. Candace: Bitte hör nicht auf. Phineas und Candace: Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo heißt ich lieb dich so. Phineas: Und nochmal bautschikabauau. Candace: Das sagst du nur zu mir. Phineas: Mau, mau, mau. Candace: Und mein Herz schlägt schneller. Phineas: chicke, chicke, chua. Candace: Bitte hör nicht auf. Phineas und Candace: Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo heißt ich lieb dich so. Phineas und Candace: Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo heißt ich lieb dich so. Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo heißt ich lieb dich Baby,Baby,Baby Ferb: Baby,Baby,Baby,Baby Phineas und Candace: Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo heißt ich lieb dich so. "Das ist nicht gut"sagte Doffenschmirtz. "Wieso?"fragte Sanya. "Sie haben gerade mit diesem Song den Inator vernichtet"antwortete Doofenschmirtz. "Sie sind so eine Trottel"sagte Suzy. Dann gingen erst mal alle auf die Bösen los und aus dem anderen Universum kamen alle und gingen auch auf die Bösen los. Die Eltern von den Kindern gingen zu ihnen und sagten:"Ihr wart so mutig und danke". "Danke"antworteten alle. Die Bösen Kinder mussten zu ihren Kindern und Doofenschmirtz kam ins Gefängnis. Von unten kam nur:"Singt den Song nochmal,singt den Song nochmal. So sungen Phineas und Ferb noch einmal. Die Kinder aus Danville gingen wieder nach Hause und Phineas und Ferbs Eltern fragten nur noch:"Denn Song den ihr auf der Bühne gesungen habt,ist der von euch?" "Ja,ja das ist er"antwortete Phineas. "Toller Song"sagte Linda. "Danke"bedankte sich Phineas. Dann gingen sie ins Bett. "Phineas,darf ich dich mal alleine sprechen?"fragte Linda bevor er hoch ging. "Ja okay"antwortete Phineas schläfig. Sie gingen in die Küche. "Ich sehe das du dich in Isabella verliebt hast"sagte Linda. Phineas in halb schlaf"Ja". "Ich wollte dir nur sagen das Isabella in dich verliebt ist"sagte Linda. "Ich weiß"sagte Phineas der fast eingeschlafen war. "Phineas?Bist du noch wach"fragte Linda und sah das Phineas schlief,"Die sind zusammen"sagte sie zu sich selbst.Sie nahm Phineas ging in sein Zimmer.Sie sah das Ferb schon schlief.Linda legte Phineas in sein Bett und ging raus und dann schlos sie die Tür.Aber vorher gab sie ihn noch einen kuss auf die Stirn:"Gute Nacht Phineas." "That's right, Isabella and I are together"flüsterte Phineas im schlaf. 2 kluge Mädchen 2 kluge Mädchen 8 Chapter 9 (English) The next day, Timmy, Chester and AJ were finished. They went through and found themselves in Danville. They found the same Isabella was about to go over to Phineas and Ferb. "Hey," she said, "Yesterday was fun." "Yes," answered Timmy, "Where are you going?" "Oh, I just go over to Phineas, Ferb, Lea, Lea, Janice and Miriam are already in Phineas and Ferb in the garden," she said. In a Dimmsdale Tennagermädchen found with red hair and saw the children they look after sollte.Sie went through and tried to search their sie.Auf fabd they Dr.Doofenschmirtz of once again concocted a diabolical plan. "Hello, what are they doing there?" She asked. "I try to submit to the Tri-State Arena, and who are you?" He asked. "I can help and I'm Vickey gefählt their plan if they want me, but only if that means the same with the universe where I'm doing" before schug Vicky. "Okay, my name is Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz" said Doofenschmirtz. "Okay, I have another suggestion, how about if we do not always grab one or two on our side," said Vicky. "Great idea" said Doofenschmirtz. They saw a little girl just trying Candace Los werden.Dann went to her and the two went to her. was interrupted "Hello, we need some for our diabolical plan, and we have just seen you and wanted to ask ..." Vicky said to her about the baby. "Yes, I can help, but only if I gotten a neighborhood where I can prevail, and my name is Suzy" Suzy said. "Oh okay, this is Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz and I'm Vicky" Vicky said, "Okay, now we just need one." "Oh I'm the girl who goes there just long saw yesterday really nasty," said Suzy. "Oh, okay then we just ask," said Doofenschmirtz. Suzy went and was just starting to say what up: "Hi my name is Sanya and I'll help you with your plans," said Sanya. "Okay," Suzy said, "then come over with". "My name is Suzy, this is Vicky, this is Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz" said Suzy, "Doofenschmirtz, Vicky is Sanya." They went to Doofenschmirtz's high-rise and built first a platypus Perry kann.Dann first case to do anything more, they built a Inator the dark clouds created by the Tri State to dominate arena. When Phineas and Ferb "Danville is cool," said AJ, "if you want time to us in the universe then you can do that now." "Okay then shows us once Dimmsdale" said Isabella. They went through the portal and were Dimmsdale. Then Isabella, Lea, Lea, Janina, Miriam, Phineas, Ferb, Buford and Baljeet Dimmsdale were shown. They stayed still for a while da.Candace.Stacy, Jenny, Jeremy and the Scouts have followed them because what happened terrible. In Doofenchmirtz, Vicky, Sanya and Suzy "Yes we are done, now we try it out the same time," said Suzy. "Okay," all agreed. And actually it works. Luckily, not all kontolierbar. When Phineas and Ferb The group are the Phineas and Ferb followed they found. "Fortunately, we have found you," said Candace herktisch. "Something happened feurchtbares" said Holly. "The whole town is now approved via a mad scientist, and we could still save just so," said Adyson. "Okay We need help quickly," said Phineas. "Okay, we always grab a couple of people we know and help you," said Timmy. "Ah knows her as a girl with red hair, green shorts nd top black?" Said Candace. "Okay, we need help, because if Vicky wants to help then they eventually conquer even our universe," said Aj. "Okay, hollt your friends we have ever before," said Isabella. "Okay this makes" Timmy said. "Wait," a huge man said Stimme.Plötzlich plunged on, "Timmy Turner you and your magic Parten goes with them." "Who is this Timmy," said Chester. "I'm Jean-Claude of ram, the strongest team in the universe," he said, "Hollt find all the help you can, NOW!" "Okay," said Aj. Chester and AJ hollten help and the others went in the other Universum.Inzwischen have Cosmo and Wanda (Timmy's magic godfathers) made visible. "Okay, someone has a plan how do we stop them?" Said Phineas. "No," said Isabella. "How about Zauberrei" asked Cosmo. "Good idea," said Ferber. "Thank you" thanked Cosmo. When they were there, they sneaked in and were then caught up with bemerkt.Suzy Schmerterlingsnetz and began floating the two elves and took them the magic wands. "Hey," said Cosmo and Wanda. "HAHAHAHA," laughed Suzy. Then came the other schnapten and the children and imprisoned them in different rooms ein.Nur Phineas and Isabella of extra Doofenschmirtz were locked in a room with one door and no windows. "Ouch," said Phineas and Isabella as they were in the gewurfen aum. "This will remain their first," said Doofenschmirtz. "I think we have lost," said Isabella trauig. "Just because we are imprisoned, it is not the same as we have lost, after all, Chester and AJ still not caught, and they get even more gain," said Phineas and Isabella tried the hope to give back. He then rupture induced as it was taken from him ever caught him ist.Miriam Namely, where to tip and he thought Miriam was right. "Isabella I just wanted to say was ..." Phineas said as he was interrupted by Doofenschmirtz. "So now I will make you my slave, and then tell me no one helt on," said Doofenschmirtz. "No," cried Phineas and held onto her hands firmly. Then Doofenschmirtz shot a beam at the two, which had no effect. "How is it possible?" Doofenschmirtz asked, "I überprüffe again and then come back." "We have been lucky," said Isabella, "You wanted me to say but something else, and I wonder why it did not work for us?" "You know, Isabella I like you, and I do not mean like a friend or a sister," he said schlieslich.Isabella fell on him and hugged him. "I have so long to hear the gwartet" said Isabella. Aj and Chester have brought three friends and liberated first Phineas and Isabella.Dann they went to the other. With the evil "Now I want something from them," said Vicky, "I will now rule my universe!" "Okay, Okay I have a smaller Inator so that we can govern other universes and we start to your" replied Doofenschmirtz. They went to Vicky's universe, and caused heavy damage. For the other "So now we have to free only Cosmo and Wanda, I think some should look for them, others try their rods and two look like you turn off this Inator" said Aj. "Okay, and who goes where?" Asked Isabella. "I think Isabella and Phineas should figure out how to turn off the Inator, the Girl Scouts are looking for the bars and the rest try to Cosmo and Wanda," said Miriam. "Okay, if you have Cosmo and Wanda to the bars and we do not yet know how to go off the better it Inator been to the other universe," said Phineas. "Okay," answered all. After a few minutes the girl scouts had found the bars, they were in a cookie jar. "Not a particularly good hiding," said Adyson. Then came the other with Cosmo and Wanda, and went once before. Phineas and Isabella looked to point to but they found none. "Have you what," asked Isabella. "Or it can be as tiny as that of Inator destroyed only by the song Gitschee Gitschee Goo" "I do not think," replied Phineas and looked once more into the Inator. "Okay, we already know by heart," said Isabella. They went to the other and before they went they took even more with a guitar. They had arrived and the others had just hidden. "Hello," said Phineas and Isabella, "We now know how we can turn the Inator." "How," asked Holly. "With the song Gitchee Gitchee Goo" said Phineas, "but we need to Candace and the Girl Scouts." "Okay," said Candace and the Girl Scouts. "Then Go" Aj said. They went to an open seat and began to sing. Ladies and Gentlemen, the Ferbettes! I am Phineas and Ferb is this, and we now sing a song"said Phineas Phineas:'Bow chicka bow-wow '''Candace:'That's what my baby says 'Phineas:'Mow, mow, mow 'Candace:'And my heart starts pumpin' 'Phineas:'Chicka, chicka, chew-wap 'Candace:'Never gonna stop 'Phineas und Candace:'Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you 'Phineas:'My baby's got her own way of talkin' And whenever she says something sweet She knows it's my world she's a rockin' But my vocabulary's incomplete (whoa whoa) I know it may sound confusing, Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight But I never feel like I'm losin' 'Candace:'losin' 'Phineas:'When I take the time to translate Here's what I'm talkin' 'bout 'Phineas:'Bow chicka bow-wow 'Candace:'That's what my baby says 'Phineas:'Mow, mow, mow 'Candace:'And my heart starts pumpin' 'Phineas:'Chicka, chicka, chew-wap 'Candace:'Never gonna stop 'Phineas und Candace:'Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you 'Phineas:'Now I don't know what to do 'Candace:'don't know what to do 'Phineas:'But I think I'm gettin' through I think I'm gettin' through '''Phineas:'Cause when I say I love you Ferbettes:'when I say I love you '''Phineas:'She says I gitchee gitchee goo you too! Gitchee gitchee goo you too, 'Phineas:'gitchee gitchee goo you too, '''Ferbettes':'gitchee gitchee goo you too Don't need a dictionary 'Phineas:'Bow chicka bow-wow 'Candace:'That's what my baby says 'Phineas:'Mow, mow, mow 'Candace:'And my heart starts pumpin' 'Phineas:'Chicka, chicka, chew-wap 'Candace:'Never gonna stop 'Phineas und Candace:'Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you 'Phineas und Candace:'Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you 'Phineas und Candace:'Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you 'Phineas und Candace:'Baby, baby, baby 'Ferb:'baby, baby, baby, baby 'Phineas und Candace:'Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you "This is not good, " said Doffenschmirtz. "Why?" said Sanya. "You have this song with the Inator destroyed, " said Doofenschmirtz. "They are such a fool, " said Suzy. Then the first time were all going on the evil and came from another universe and all went off on the bad guys. The parents of the children went to them and said, "You were so brave and thank you. " "Thanks, " answered all. The evil children had to their children and Doofenschmirtz went to prison. From below came only: "Sing the song again, singing the song again. Sun Phineas and Ferb solutions again. The children in Danville went back home and Phineas and Ferb's parents asked only, "For the song you've sung on stage, is the one of you?" "Yes, yes he is, " said Phineas. "Great song" Linda said. "Thank you" thanked Phineas. Then they went to bed. "Phineas, may I speak to you sometimes alone, "asked Linda before going high. "Yes, okay, " replied Phineas schläfig. They went into the kitchen. "I see you've fallen in love with Isabella, " said Linda. Phineas sleep in half "yes ". "I wanted you just say that Isabel is in love with you, " said Linda. "I know, " said Phineas was almost asleep. "Phineas You? you awake, " said Linda fell asleep and saw the Phineas, "They are together, " she said to selbst.Sie Phineas took went to his Zimmer.Sie the Ferb Phineas schlief.Linda could already lay in his bed and went out and then connected to the Tür.Aber before she gave him a kiss on the forehead: "Good night, Phineas." "That's Isabella and I are together, " Phineas whispered in my sleep. Kategorie:Fan Geschichten Kategorie:Gescjichten von -Miri-